HalfBlood
by NailBunnyDeadBunny
Summary: Half-bloods are a group of half gods and half humans, and their job is to do the dirty work of the gods. Now with demons running about and a annoying death god could life get harder. OT5 other pairings


This story is a OT5 and it has some other things.

Half-Blood

Chapter 1

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

"_Seth has released demons into the human world. It will be your job to find and destroy them as you find them." shouts a man with a large feathered hat._

"_YES AMUN!" shouts a mass of cloaked figures._

"_You will receive your assignments with your weapons."_

_Alpha Sector_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Two weeks later_

She was scared there was the no problem in admitting that. Her boyfriend laid unconscious from the blow to the head he received. It was a quite night so they had gone for a walk, but now their quite night was ending and at the hands of these three things.

She did not know what they were. They were a cross between a human, and some strange animal that she could not name, not that she was trying at the moment. They were growling and licking their lips at what they had. They had scorpion tails that were ready to strike and kill.

She felt the presence of the reaper behind her and knew her time had come. As one of the tails came down at her heart she closed her eyes.

When she did not feel the blow she opened her eyes and the sight of a black cloaked figure with his arms wrapped around the demon's neck. The demon was swinging himself around in hope of getting the intruder off its back. During the whole swinging thing the strange figure held out one of its hands and a long coal black sword appeared and the figure dragged it across the demon's neck.

Blood splattered on the ground and her, but she did not care for she saw three more figures appear next to her hero. They were facing the last two.

One ran forward toward the demons, gold chains on his wrists began to snake out in long chains that wrapped each demon and held them where they could not sting anything. Then one called out a large scythe and him along with the first who now also held a snow white sword. As the two moved with strange grace they removed the heads of the demons and one holding them let go. The fourth and last figure set the three bodies on fire and left with out a second thought, but she was not allowed to think to much on it when her brother and some of his friends appeared.

!#$&() !#$&()

"That was out of line Echizen." stated a boy with raven black hair and olive green eyes.

"Back off, James. He was doing what he could at the time." stated a blond with tropical blue eyes who was fiddling with a tune on a piano.

"James, what would you have done?" asks a girl with similar looks to James, but her hair is to her waist and wears wire rim glasses.

"I would have waited…."

"Then she and her boyfriend who have been dead." states Echizen

"They are humans we don't need to worry over them also. Our job states that we are to rid the planet of demons and not baby sit every human."

"We would not be here if the humans did not need to be protected." states the blond

"Aaron is right we need to care for the humans because it is from them that we get our power." states the girl

"Jasmain listen to yourself, you sound like you like them."

"I don't but I know that we need our powers to fight the demons."

"Can we do this later, I'm falling asleep." states Echizen

"I agree that we all need some sleep, but we will finish this conversation tomorrow after school." states the blond with a evil twinkle in his eye.

"SCHOOL!?!" shout the other three.

"Yes school, Amun has personally made sure that we are going to school and getting our education."

"What of the demons?" asks James

"They don't attack in the day." states Aaron smartly.

"You mean we have to socialize with humans?" asks Echizen

"Yes."

"I don't agree." states Jasmain

"Take it up with Amun. Well night everyone, remember to be up at six tomorrow."

With that he heads to his bedroom, closing the door with a click.

"That is easy for him to say he like humans." states James before they follow his example and head to their rooms.

!#$&() !#$&()

This will be OT5 and just a pet story. It is an idea that came to me and I want to work on it slowly. Yes there are several OCs and that is the way that it will be. More will be explained later.

READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
